criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Mendel
Stephen Mendel is a Canadian actor, voice actor, and singer. Biography Mendel was born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, and began singing at the age of eight. He graduated from Bishop's University with a BA in drama and began working in theater, followed by roles in film and TV. He moved to Los Angeles, California, U.S., and was cast in the CBS TV series Night Heat, which was filmed in Toronto and ran for 96 episodes over five seasons. In Night Heat, he played the role of Detective Fred Carson. Mendel subsequently went on to guest-star on numerous TV shows and appear in many feature films. On Criminal Minds Mendel portrayed Doctor Barnes in the Season Six episode "Corazón". Filmography *NCIS (2017) as Fred Pettis *Grey's Anatomy (2016) as Dr. Norman Russo *General Hospital (2015-2016) as Milton Sheinberg (2 episodes) *Revenge (2015) as Judge Moss (2 episodes) *Allegiance (2015) as Priest *A New York Love Story (2015) as Dr. Hoffman *You're the Worst (2014) as Fred Cutler *Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (2014) as General Dark Onward *Mad Men (2012-2013) as Morris Ginsberg (3 episodes) *Sons of Anarchy (2012) as Dr. Ross *The Season of Love's Perfection (2012) as John (short) *Criminal Minds - "Corazón" (2011) TV episode - Doctor Barnes *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Daryl from OnCar (2008) as Angry Driver (short) *The Bold and the Beautiful (2008) as Dr. Simons (3 episodes) *Travesty (2007) as Father (short) *Mr. Robber (2007) as Robber (short) *Spin (2007) as Doctor *Late Night Girls (2006) as Barry *Miriam (2006) as Pieter Shafer *Las Vegas (2006) as Patrick Gold *Sleeper Cell (2005) as Rabbi *McBride: Anybody Here Murder Marty? (2005) as Judge Crawford *Jack & Bobby (2004) as Mr. Sage *The Terminal (2004) as First Class Steward *24 (2003) as Military Officer #2 (uncredited) *CSI: Miami (2003) as Jon Grizel *The West Wing (2003) as Speaker *C.E.O. (2002) as Louis Kline *Judging Amy (2001) as ASA Ashley *The Practice (2001) as Reporter Jack Quinn *JAG (2000) as Col. Tretyakov *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) as Dr. Kovak (2 episodes) *Heaven's Fire (1999) as Agent Walter Fane *Saban's Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997-1998) as Splinter (25 episodes, voice, credited as Stephen Mendell) *Provocateur (1998) as Colonel Greg Finn *Significant Others (1998) as Middle Manager *The X-Files (1997) as Dark Suited Man #2 (2 episodes) *Jack Frost (1997) as Agent Manners (video) *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation - East Meets West (1997) as Splinter (video, voice) *The Hunger (1997) as Cop *Exception to the Rule (1997) as Dr. Harold Beeson *Midnight Heat (1995) as Det. Lt. Travis Handy *Scanner Cop II (1995) as Detective Jim Mullins (video) *Roseanne and Tom: Behind the Scenes (1994) as Bill Pentland *Final Round (1994) as Munro (video) *Murder, She Wrote (1993) as Det. Marv Goldman *L.A. Law (1993) as Judge Harry Martin *Stepfather III (1992) as Mark Wraynal *Saved by the Bell (1991) as Frank (2 episodes) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1991) as Dr. Strathmore *Sisters (1991) as Dr. Simmons *Equal Justice (1990-1991) as Judge Barron/Judge Mahoney (2 episodes) *Father Dowling Mysteries (1991) as Reporter #1 *An Inconvenient Woman (1991) as Joel Zircon (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Dallas (1990) as Walter Berman (2 episodes) *Night Heat (1985-1989) as Det. Freddie Carson (95 episodes) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1988) as Simon Carter *Tidy Endings (1988) as John *Biographies: The Enigma of Bobby Bittman (1988) as Lawrence Kellner (TV short) *Hot Shots (1986) as Det. Freddie Carson (2 episodes) *The Vindicator (1986) as Ian Massey *Heart of a Champion: The Ray Mancini Story (1985) as Eye Doctor *Hart to Hart (1983) as Waiter *Fire and Ice (1983) as Nekron (voice) *Les chiens chauds (1980) as Medic *Tomorrow Never Comes (1978) as Vic 'SOUNDTRACK' *Silent Night - Saved by the Bell (1991) - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors